The invention relates to a control for the flap of a construction machine, in particular an excavator.
Until recently, only foot pedals were used to actuate the flap, which as a rule is operated with the aid of one or several hydraulic cylinders. One disadvantage that must be mentioned in this connection is that a sensible operation of the hydraulic cylinders and thus also the flap is not always ensured owing to the manual operation of the foot pedal, so that the flap many times comes to rest undamped in its end position. Thus, it lies within the range of experience of the construction machinery operator how long the pedal is activated to avoid undesirable impacts in the end positions of the flap.